To produce electronic components such as, e.g., optoelectronic components or micro-electromechanical components, it is necessary, e.g., for the quality control of the components or for further processing thereof, to know the position of the components on a carrier. To be able to assign quality control data to individual components, it is advantageous if a view of only a subregion of the carrier is sufficient to enable the position of the respective components on the carrier to be determined. Independent markings on the carrier to determine the position of the components, for instance by determining coordinates on the carrier, are usually based on a distance from the coordinate origin and reduce the area for arranging components on the carrier.
There is nonetheless a need to provide a method of arranging semiconductor structural elements on a carrier and a carrier having a plurality of semiconductor structural elements that are distinguished by improved determination of the position of the semiconductor structural elements on the carrier.